Love grows
by amailie
Summary: Don't worry! This story is safe! Join Gohan, the rent-a-car boy and Videl, the super shy nurse, on their epic adventure of love!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! It's me, the one and only, Ellese-chan! I'm back, more mature in writing! I have gotten help from an idol of mine named Psycho Ann! So this story is for her and all my other favorite authors. Check and see if you're one of my favorites! So here is my story!  
  
Love grows by Ellese-chan  
  
Part 1: The meeting of two important people  
  
The day was clear and the wind blew softly in the girl's jet-black hair. She was running. Running from her embarrassment. The two girls, best friends now her enemies. She was in shame. Plus there was an accident that occurred, so she had no time to be embarrassed! The day started, as everyday should. She was a nurse. A determined nurse, who was a little dorky? Her name was Videl Satan. She was also a student in the highest college in the whole country of Japan.  
  
"Videl!" Yelled another nurse, who was Videl's Best Friend, Erasa. "You're off duty, so stop working, so hard! You practically did all the work!"  
  
"Not that we care!" Another nurse said. Her name was Lime and she was also Videl's friend.  
  
Videl was a quiet girl, who was always shy, but not for long.  
  
In another part of Japan there had been an accident. Son, Gohan had the bloodiest arm ever! There had just been an explosion and Gohan was in it! Just a while ago, he was in the car with is stupid boss, Sharpener.  
  
"Gohan, now turn right. not left! IDIOT! DON'T HIT THE CAR!" Sharpener screamed in poor Gohan's ears. Being a saiyan was hard sometimes! Man! If his mother didn't scream so loud! Gohan turned the car in a 90-degree angle, without hitting anyone and going in the right direction.  
  
"Phew! Gohan, you can not be a rent-a-car man!" Sharpener said, sweat dropping. "Gohan, if I wasn't in the car with you, you probably bang up every car in Japan!"  
  
Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"Thanks for the tip!" Gohan said, and then suddenly Sharpener put his hands in front of Gohan so he couldn't see the road.  
  
"Haha! Gohan, can you SEE!! GOHAN STOP!" Sharpener suddenly pressed his foot on Gohan, so he could stop the Car!  
  
They stopped.  
  
The car stopped and they were safe. hopefully.  
  
"Hey Videl, since you're off duty, would you mind, going to the store to get us some snacks? Mrs. Son said that we, Lime and I, didn't do any work and made you do it all, so she gave us extra work and so we didn't have lunch and."  
  
"I understand!" Videl said to the blonde. "I'll go get you some!" Videl said as she took her purse. "I'll be back!"  
  
"Thanks Videl!" Lime said.  
  
Videl left the room, when she realized that she didn't know what they wanted, so she went back inside, but stopped when she overheard the conversation between Lime and Erasa.  
  
"She is such a dork!" She heard Lime say.  
  
"Yeah, and so quiet! She even scares me at times when she's so quiet!" She heard Erasa say.  
  
"Man, and she's the daughter of Hercule! What a little liar!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
Videl couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her friends didn't like her. Without speaking, she ran out the hospital, crying.  
  
She went to the store and got a few things and was going home. She didn't care about her friends anymore. At least, that's what she thought.  
  
'How could they say that! I am the daughter of Hercule! I'm not REALLY quiet! Just at work, home, school and.' She stops thinking. She was quiet! And.  
  
There was the biggest explosion in all of Tokyo! In the biggest building too! She dropped her bag and ran towards the building. After all, she was a nurse!  
  
Gohan and Sharpener kept yelling about how irresponsible the other was and then they stopped, because the man they were about to hit, got out the car. Sweat dropping and ready to pee on his self, Sharpener told Gohan to hide his rent-a-car sign on his shirt! The man got to the car and Gohan let the window down.  
  
"Excuse me," the stranger said, " You guys almost hit my car and I would like your number, so I can get in contact with you to discuss what the price is."  
  
'We didn't even hit your car!' Gohan said to himself.  
  
"Uh, its 68-223-3014, sir." Sharpener said nervously.  
  
"Thanks." The man said and walked off with the number.  
  
"Phew" Gohan said thankfully.  
  
Soon, the man came back to the car.  
  
"What was the number again"? He asked.  
  
"Uh, 68-312-5684. I think." Sharpener said.  
  
The man got mad and told one of them to get out the car, so he could take him to his boss. Of course, Sharpener pushed poor Gohan out the car and told him, 'May the force be with you!' and then Sharpener took off in the car. Gohan sweat dropped. The stranger led Gohan to his car, pushed him in and got in his self and drove off to the highest building in Tokyo. Once there, he led Gohan to a business room with others guys in there. The guys in there were just like him! The stranger told him to sit down and went off to the main room where the boss was.  
  
'I don't like this place.' Gohan thought.  
  
Soon, he heard someone say, 'hey rent-a-car boy.' That was his cue to get up! He went to the so-called 'Boss' and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Hi kid, my name is Vegeta and you are." Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh, Gohan. Son, Gohan, sir." Gohan said remembering his manners.  
  
"Gohan, huh? Well, how about you work for us. You could be paid big for this. You know, this money, is all yours if you do a certain thing for me." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"What?" Gohan said uncertain.  
  
"All you have to do is" He started.  
  
A bomb went off in the building. It blew up everything! Gohan was hurt and so was his arm. The next thing you know he fell unconscious.  
  
Narrator (aka: author) As you can see, Gohan is hurt and Videl is almost to the building. Someone has called 911 and the police and ambulance is on the way. Now the present:  
  
"Hello! Anyone alive?" A certain nurse called out. Suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"I Am." The stranger said. The nurse gasped and rushed to the man.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Come with me! I'll get you to the hospital!" She said helping the man up. They began walking and then the man glanced back and saw the suitcase. He got out of the girl's hold and got the suitcase. He ran into policemen while he ran out of the building with a nurse running behind him screaming, 'wait!'  
  
I shall end here, fans! Until next time! Please review! This isn't a bad story! It's just rated PG-13, because more people read them! So, if you have a problem with that, stop reading my story! Just kidding! It actually rated G! This story is good! Oh, and I don't curse, so I won't write any bad words in this story! Smiles! Accept me for me! Thank you! See you in chapter two!  
  
Preview for chapter 2:  
Gohan jumps out of the van with Videl's hand in his. Vegeta screams as he sinks down the water.  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Right!" Videl said.  
  
"We have got to get out of here!" Gohan said. Videl nodded. So together, two complete strangers come together, changing identities, and telling people that they are going to get married!  
  
How will their parents handle it?  
  
TBC.  
  
Until next time! Ellese-chan 


	2. Getting to know you

Sorry, for the long way! I haven't felt like writing! I've been drawing though!! Sorry! Here is the story some of you been waiting on! HEE! Enjoy!  
  
Love Grows  
Part 2: Getting to know you  
  
"Wait, moron!" The young nurse yelled at the other young stranger.  
  
"Did you hear me?!"  
  
She ran and ran into the man. 'Got him' she thought. She turned him around and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Did you hear me.hey! What's that?" She asked him as she pointed to the suitcase in his hands.  
  
"Look, you and me can spilt this, okay! I don't want anyone to know! In this suitcase is lots and LOTS of money and I'm willing to spilt it with you if you don't tell! Deal?" The young man said as he held out his hand.  
  
She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks." He said with a genuine smile. Her heart melted.  
  
"Come on and help me carry the suitcase, please."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"By the way, my name is."  
  
"Get in the truck and nurse hurry and get him in!" A policeman said to her, as he pushed them in the truck.  
  
"Nurse, help put bandages on him!" The nurse next to her said.  
  
The young nurse did so, while the other nurse helped the guy who was in the little bed. Little did she know, the man opened one eye slowly and looked at the young man known as Son, Gohan and he saw the suitcase in his hands. He counted to three in his mind.  
  
'One.two. three!'  
  
He jumped up and cracked the glass box and in it was the ax. The nurse, Videl and the other nurse screamed while Gohan moved out the way. The man, Vegeta first killed the driver, by taking the ax and hitting him in the head. Blood was everywhere! Then, he aimed at Gohan, but Gohan knocked him out with a powerful blow to the neck. The suitcase he was holding opened and all the money spilled out and was covered all in blood. The truck was headed for the bridge and well it almost fell in the deep river. The other nurse fainted and Gohan held Videl. Videl gasped as she saw all the money, the stranger she met told her about.  
  
"Hurry and grab the money!" Gohan told her.  
  
Videl grabbed a bag and the stuffed all the money in the bag. The truck was tipping over and Gohan and Videl tried to jump out. Videl was out first with the bag in her hands and tried to get Gohan's hand, but Vegeta woke up and tried to kill Gohan. He held Gohan back, but Gohan kicked him and jumped out, just as the truck fell off the bridge. They could hear Vegeta's screams and curses as the truck fell into the water.  
  
"Nothing happened." Gohan said to the shocked, yet still awake Videl.  
  
"Right." She agreed.  
  
So two complete strangers now running away, but first they had to clean up! They walked all the way to the hospital. When they got inside.  
  
"VIDEL! YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD! AND WHOSE THAT GUY!" Erasa screamed.  
  
" That cute guy." Lime said as Gohan lightly blushed.  
  
"Quick! In the room!" Videl said to them. Erasa and Lime got Gohan and took him into the room while Videl went into the locker room. Once inside, Videl she changed into her other nurse outfit and tried to stuff the bag in her locker. The blood from the bag was dripping onto the floor and Videl slipped. She was covered in all the blood and still tried. She heard two people talking and it was Erasa and Lime.  
  
"Videl." Erasa said to her as her slowly walked to her.  
  
"NO! NO! I'm fine!!! HONEST!" Videl said to them. Erasa and Lime were startled, but they respected her and left. Videl finally got the bag to fit in her locker. She locked it back and went to the room where Gohan was.  
  
"Young man! What were you doing! Look at your arm! Just thank the girl who helped you! Understand! Oh, Videl! Now, Gohan!" Mrs. Son or Chi-chi said.  
  
"Thank you." Gohan said as he slightly blushed. She looked pretty in the light.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome." Videl said as Gohan blushed even more.  
  
"Gohan, now you and Videl have to answer some questions for the police." Chi-chi said.  
  
Gohan and Videl sweat dropped. Could they want to talk about the money?  
  
Gohan and Videl went to the café up stairs and saw two cops at a nearby table. They sat down and greeted them. One cop even offered coffee, but they didn't want any.  
  
"Hello, there! My name is Bulma and this is my partner and my son, Trunks."  
  
"Mom." Trunks said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I have some questions for you two. Now, do you have any idea of where the man named Vegeta is at this moment?"  
  
"In the lake." They both said at the same time.  
  
"Um, okay!" 'Stupid no good husband of mine!' " Next, we're any one of you hurt?"  
  
"My arm and that's it." Gohan said.  
  
"Was there anyone else in the place where the bomb set off?"  
  
" There were a lot Ma'am." Gohan said.  
  
"Okay. well that's it! For now! Come on Trunks!"  
  
The policemen were gone and Videl and Gohan sat there quietly. THANK GOODNESS!! No questions about money!  
  
" Want to get out of here?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"YES!" Gohan said joyfully.  
  
Next stop was the cleaners! They washed and dried all the money! They also counted! They had 2 million dollars!  
  
They went to Gohan's apartment. It wasn't big, nor was it small. It was a good size. Gohan went to his closet and pulled out another big bag and the two spilt the money.  
  
"Want something to eat?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said sleepy.  
  
20 minutes later, Gohan had food, but Videl was asleep. So, Gohan ate while he looked at her sleep.  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Until next time! See! See! They. well Gohan is falling for her! In the next chapter:  
  
The ring dropped on the ground. Videl started at it wide eyed as Gohan blushed and pick it up.  
  
"To bad for you!" Gohan said as he dropped the ring in the little stream.  
  
Videl looked at him.  
  
"You were gonna ask me for real? To actually marry you?" Videl said as she blushed.  
  
"Not anymore! I'm." Gohan started off, but was cut off by Videl kissing him.  
  
"You know, I would have said yes." She said as she ran and left the restaurant. Gohan was. just shocked and left the place and ran to the stream. If he really loved her, he would go find the ring and that's what he did!  
  
Ellese-chan 


End file.
